


Cowboy Sunshine Loving.

by refusetoshine



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/pseuds/refusetoshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots based on Gwen and Blake's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first time.

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely Toni, @radgwen.  
> Blake & Gwen's first time.  
> Follow me on twitter @maddclaire21 and tumblr @refusetoshine.  
> Send me requests and come chat with me!  
> Aren't these two just adorable?!?!

They had only been apart from each other for two days and Gwen was missing Blake like crazy. The past few months had been an absolute whirl wind but she wouldn’t change it for the world. If someone had told her 6 months ago that she would be divorced from Gavin and now with someone else, she would have laughed in their face. But now she couldn’t imagine her life without the one and only Blake Shelton. No one had ever treated her the way he did, she had never felt as loved and as cared for as she did now. They had texted and facetimed the whole time he was gone but nothing could compare to him actually being there with her. The boys were at Gavin’s and as much as she was missing them, especially Apollo who still depended on her, she was so happy to have a night with just her and Blake. Gwen had literally paced her kitchen and living area for the past 20 minutes since she had got the message from Blake that he was on his way. Her thoughts were interrupted when a knock sounded on her front door, racing she flew down the hallway, throwing the door open letting out a squeal as she jumped in Blake’s arms. Gwen’s legs going around Blake’s waist as he held her up, their lips meeting in a hasty kiss, their teeth and tongues clashing against each other as if they had been apart for week’s not just days.

“Hiya’ baby.” Blake said as he detangled his mouth from Gwen’s before placing kisses all over her face, Gwen rewarding him with the laugh he loved so dearly as his scruff tickled her soft skin. “Hi hi hi hi.” Gwen replied as she kissed his mouth again, her red lipstick leaving a mark on Blake’s lips before he let her down.

“I missed you so much.” Gwen said as her arms went around Blake’s waist, her hands slipping into his back pockets. “You have no idea how much I missed ya’ sweet girl.” His hands cupping her face as their eyes locked and they gazed deeply into each other’s souls.

Pulling Blake inside, Gwen intertwined their hands and fingers, dragging him to the couch, pushing him onto it as she straddled his thighs. “Two days is too long cowboy!” Gwen said with a joking smile, although they both knew she wasn’t joking. They had literally spent the last two and a bit months together basically every day together and ever since they had decided to make a real go out whatever was going on between them, they hadn’t been apart.

“No mor’ then two days, ok I can live wit that.” Blake said as he pulled Gwen into his chest, he couldn’t believe how much he instantly felt better just by being in her presence. “The boys kept asking for you and I was soooo, like, lonely without you.” Gwen said shyly, she was far from shy in public, but the real side of Gwen Stefani was very soft and quiet. Many people hadn’t had the chance to see it and Blake was thanking his lucky stars every day that he was able to see the remarkableness of this amazing woman.

“What?”

“Nothin’. Just you.” Blake said as he pulled Gwen closer, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. This one less rushed and more tender than the first one at the door. It was a kiss that meant something, a kiss you only did if you really loved someone and wanted to show them that. They both couldn’t help but smile as they broke apart.

“Boys aint here?” Blake asked looking around, no sign of swords or guns laying around for him to trip over, none of Apollo’s blankets draped over knee height furniture. “Nooooo.” Gwen answered, biting her bottom lip as she smiled at Blake. Their life had been full of interruptions lately, they had been intimate but hadn’t made love yet. Gwen had a lot of issues from her past that she had wanted to work through before she let Blake into that side of her life and the one thing she loved about him most was how understanding he was about that. She had been treated awfully for years, her self-esteem lower than ever before, hell she had only just started going makeup free around Blake and that had been a big enough step in itself.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about there beautiful?” And my god was she ever. Blake had seen a fair share of beautiful women in his day but he had never seen anyone as beautiful as Gwen Stefani. Clothed currently in jeans and a baggy t-shirt, he had never been more attracted to anyone in his life. Her hair pulled back in a messy bun, not a lick of makeup on her face. She was flawless and by god was he in love with her.

“You. Like always.” Gwen said, a huge grin forming on her face as she looked at Blake’s admiring gaze upon her. “Bout how beautiful I think you are?” Blake asked as he leant forward, placing a soft kiss on her nose. God he made her feel special, more special than she had ever felt in her entire life.

“Well that and how much I would like us to go upstairs.” Blake literally felt the bottom of his heart fall out, not in a bad way but in the best way possible, Gwen was letting him into her heart and into her life and this was the biggest thing she could have done to show him that.

“Ya sure baby? You know I understan’ everything and I still think you’re the best thing to happen to me.” Blake said, making a huge smile on Gwen’s face appear. He was perfect to her. Her cowboy.

“I know, I just want to be with you.”

* * *

The feeling of Blake sinking into her was like no other feeling Gwen had ever felt in her life. Sure she had been intimate with men before, obviously, she had spent 20 years with the same guy and Tony before that, both who she loved deeply. But it had never felt like this. She didn’t even know it could feel like this. She felt like she was home, he felt like home.

Blake too, had never felt this before, the moment he entered into Gwen he knew that he was 100% madly, deeply, hopelessly in love with her. It’s like he had been waiting his whole life for this moment, this moment with her, the love of his life. Gwen almost forgot to breathe as he buried himself all the way into the hilt. Blake had to take a breath just to calm himself down and stop himself from coming just from the feeling of her pulsating around him.

“Baby.” She said as tears came out of her eyes, she was so hopelessly in love with this man. He leant down kissing her as he slowly began to thrust in and out of her, hitting the perfect angle inside of her. The moment he moved, she was done. She could never do any better than this man right here. Never. He kissed every part of her face, her cheeks, her forehead, her lips, her nose, everything he could touch he kissed. He slid his hands down her hips before rising them a little, as she followed his train of thought, wrapping her legs around his lower back, adjusting the angle even deeper. His strokes were slow and perfectly placed, it was perfect, it was making love like neither of them had ever before.

“Honey.” Blake said and she knew what he wanted to say, she leant up slowly running a hand through his hair. “I know. Me too.” She said as their lips meet in another heated kiss before Blake moved his hands underneath her, lifting her hips up off the bed so he could thrust in even deeper, stretching her walls even further, the pain deliciously beautiful. He swivelled his hips and Gwen’s walls began to contract around him as her nails clawed at his back, one hand gripping the sheets next to them. “Don’t stop.” She whimpered out as he powered in and out of her, her walls only barely letting him out before sucking him back in. It had never, ever been like this before. He dropped his head to her shoulder, groaning at the satisfying feeling that they were experiencing. She clutched him impossibly closer as the beginning of her orgasm started and he must have sensed it as he slipped his hand between them, rubbing her bundle of nerves ever so softly.

“Come for me baby.” And with one long hard last thrust, they both went flying over the edge, their eyes connected the entire time as she let out a loud scream, his name flying out of her mouth as he groaned hers loudly. Stars exploding behind their eyes as they struggled to keep them open and connected as she milked him deeply, bringing him in deeper than ever before as the pleasure rushed over them both before they reached a moment of tranquillity, a moment of calmness after experiencing the most breathtaking moments of their lives. Blake leant down slowly, pulling Gwen into a soft tender kiss as he slowly began to pull out of her before she stopped him, her legs still locked behind him as she pulled him into another kiss.

“Stay.” Gwen said quietly. The look on her face showed that she needed this, so he rolled them over so that he was on his back and she was on his chest, still connected intimately. They both laid there, the room smelling of sweat and sex as they caught their breaths. Gwen moved ever so slightly so that she could see Blake’s face, both their faces breaking into smiles immediately as Blake leant down and kissed her puckered lips. “Thank you.” Gwen said softy, tears escaping her eyes. “Thank you.” Tears bunching in Blake’s eyes as he realised not only how much this woman had been hurt, but also how much he had saved her.

This was where they were meant to be, together.


	2. The real side of Stefani.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little one shot about the real side of Blake and Gwen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm clearly loving these two.  
> Honestly, hit me up with prompts, totally keen to chat with you all.  
> @maddclaire21 on twitter!  
> Ok so this chapter is my thoughts on the first time Blake saw Gwen without all her 'look' on. Early on in their relationship.  
> Let me know your thoughts! :)

Gwen had never felt sillier, unguarded and more on edge then she did right now. She had changed four times in the 20 minutes since Blake had said he had left his LA apartment. The two had been dancing around each other for the past two months since the start of the blinds. Now that they were both on their way to being divorced, it was like a switch had been flicked. Something had always been there between them since they had first officially met in 2014. But at the time they were both married to other people and they never crossed any lines that they couldn’t take back but they were close and ever since going through the exact same thing at the same time, they had never been more connected. She had spent more time talking with Blake over the past few months then she had with anyone else in her entire life. The media was abuzz with their ‘raunchy rebound romance’ when in reality they had only shared a few kisses, although that didn’t mean they weren’t deeply connecting. They had discussed every topic under the sun, from their marriages and her kids to their favourite colours and childhood memories. They had spent night after night sitting on her lounge or his sofa, their hands intertwined or their legs tangled as they talked until the sun rose.

Gwen had given Blake the code to the house awhile back so now she just had to wait for him to come to her door, she rushed through the house looking for another pair of shoes before he could knock. Changing her mind for the 100th time about what she was wearing. Laughing to herself as she literally couldn’t find any downstairs and just as she was about to head upstairs to her room, the knock of her cowboy sounded through the house.

“Shit.” Gwen said, literally almost sliding down the stairs as she lost her footing in excitement but also nerves because hell she was so nervous for him to see her like this. She was always done up, even if she was just in something casual, her hair was always styled and her makeup always perfectly done. Today, it was the complete opposite. In a lot of ways. “I’m coming. Fuck.” Gwen said as she went to the door, holding her breath and closing her eyes as she opened the door to Blake.

Blake let out a breath he didn’t even know he had been holding upon the door opening. “Holy shit.” He said taking in Gwen’s appearance, he hadn’t seen her in a few days but that wasn’t what he had been shocked by. It was Gwen’s appearance. Naturally, she was beautiful, always. He had seen her at the worst of her life, he had seen her sleep deprived and with vomit on her from Apollo and he had seen her dressed to the nines during the voice and awards shows but he had never ever seen her like this. Gwen Stefani, The Queen of Confessional Pop, in skinny jeans, a plain black t-shirt and cowboy boots. Legit cowboy boots that she could have only got ordered in from Nashville. But that wasn’t the best part. The best part was that she was makeup less, her hair thrown up in a knot on her head and she was absolutely stunning.

“Hi.” Gwen said as she finally opened her eyes, letting out a gasp and smile as she saw the look on Blake’s face, one of absolute pure adoration. “So this is me.” The words were barely out of her mouth as he pulled her into his arms, his hands going around her waist as she jumped up to him. God she has missed him. “Hi. Hi. Hi.” She said, placing a kiss on his lips with every greeting she said.

“Hiya’ beautiful girl.” Blake said spinning her around. “God I missed you. That smell.” Gwen laughed instantly, he always said the weirdest but cutest things to her. “What?” Gwen said giggling as her feet reached the ground again.

“You. The smell of you. I ain’t smelled nothin’ like you.” Blake said as Gwen gazed up at him, her bottom lip between her teeth as she held a smile in. Grabbing his hand she led him inside to her empty house, the boys had finally gone off with he who shall not be named for the weekend so they had the house to themselves. A rare occasion with 3 young active boys.

“Blake Shelton, you silly cowboy, you make me laugh.” Gwen said as she led him into the kitchen. She was nervous, so nervous, she couldn’t believe she was standing here with cowboy boots on and not a lick of makeup. “You want a drink?”

“Hey. Come back ‘ere.” Blake said wrapping his hands around Gwen’s waist and spinning her to face him. “You ain’t wearing makeup.” He said, lifting a hand to cup her cheek. They had slowly been becoming more intimate and free with one another, they hadn’t really discussed this part of their relationship, they were more so just letting it flow. Doing what felt natural and this, felt natural. Gwen bent her head, avoiding eye contact with Blake as she looked away.

“He, ah, he didn’t like me not wearing makeup. Ever.” Gwen said, the tears brimming in her eyes as Blake’s thumb grazed her cheek.

“You know I adore you all dolled up, those tight little skirts and those long legs on display, those red smokin’ lips all glazin’ up at me.” Gwen smiled at this, she knew Blake found her attractive in a way that other men hadn’t, he liked that but it wasn’t his favourite part of her. “But. You, like this, cowboy boots, bare face, me able to see those beautiful eyes of yours. That’s what I’m here for.” His accent got thick when he was talking deeply and Gwen’s heart was literally pounding out of her chest.

“You don’t think I look scary without my face on?” Gwen said trying to make light of the situation. Blake’s eyes gazing into hers so deeply that she could tell he was seeing right through her act.

“He, is an asshole. An A grade asshole.” Blake said and not for the first time and probably not for the last time. “You don’t need nothin’ more than this. You told me ya feel comfortable with your look on, but babygirl you seem quite comfortable here right now. Don’t hide from me.” By god, he was melting her heart. Placing her head on his chest, she silently thanked God for the thousandth time for bringing Blake Shelton into her life.

“I feel uncomfortable without it all on, like, I seriously have been wearing it for the past 20 years with him. I mean, I even used to wear my lashes to bed every night. And all that time he was still screwing around on me. Makeup, all done up and I still wasn’t enough.”

“You. You are enough. Dontcha talk bout yourself like that honey. He was a fool, an absolute fool. I can’t even take my eyes off ya right now.” Blake said before leaning down and kissing her. Pulling away to place kisses on Gwen’s closed eyes. “Open those eyes, see how I’m lookin’ at ya.” Blake said, both hands on Gwen’s face as his thumbs brushed her cheeks, encouraging her to open her eyes and see how much he cared for her. Upon opening her eyes, a sad smile came upon her face.

“Thank you.” Gwen said, a few tears escaping her eyes as she took in this man that cared so deeply for her. A shiver ran through her whole body as she locked eyes with the cowboy that was changing her life. “Don’t look at me like that.” Gwen said, a huff of a laugh coming out as she her mouth moved into a grin. God, this man meant so much to her and for him to stand there and look at her like that when she had showed him this personal side of her. God. She was smitten. Blake smiled at her, happy he had put such a beautiful smile back on his girl’s face.

“Darlin’ I ain’t looking anywhere but you again.”


	3. Far Apart Phonecalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The photos of Gword and his nanny have come out but Blake is thousands of miles away, how does Gwen deal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thoughts on the certain photos that came out recently and how Gwen would have dealt with them when Blake isn't in LA.  
> Follow me on twitter @maddclaire21 so we can fangirl together  
> P.S today with Gwen tweeting and the concert, my godddd. :)

Gwen had just had the worse day in a long time, something that had come with the past few months of happiness with Blake was the lack of bad days in her life. Until today. Getting a call from her publicist saying that photos of Gavin and the nanny having lunch were out was not what she had been expecting when she had woken up this morning. To make matters worse, Blake was off in Lincoln tonight performing and all she wanted right now was her cowboy. The boys had gone down for the night and she had just hopped into her big lonely bed preparing to facetime with her honey. She was fiddling around on twitter for a little, reading some of her fans tweets to cheer up her spirit when finally her phone rang the tune she had been waiting for. Accepting the call, her mood instantly lifted as her boyfriend’s face came up on her screen.

“Hey handsome, god you looked good up there tonight baby.” She had watched him through facetime thanks to one of his assistants, she couldn’t wait to see him in concert with her own eyes but for now she had to settle for this. Unfortunately, she could tell he was seeing right through her bullshit by the look in his eyes.

“Hey babe, com’ on. How are you?” Blake asked, wishing to god he had been there for her tonight. He had been about to hit the stage when Gwen had called in tears about her dickhead of her ex-husband and the home wrecking nanny. “Baby, ya honestly think I thought bout anythin’ else other than you and the boys the whole time I was up there tonight?”

“I know but I wanna know how it went.” Gwen said, deflecting from the conversation, all she wanted was to scream and cry, especially in Blake’s arms but she couldn’t so she forced herself to suck it up.

“Honey, what happened? Ya think I can’t tell whatcha thinking?” Blake said, using the voice he only used when they were snuggled up in bed late at night, sharing kisses under the covers.

“Kingston saw it on Instagram.” Gwen said, the dam breaking as her whole body collapsed in sobs. “He fucking saw pictures of his father out with the nanny that ruined his parents’ marriage.” Gwen said as she ran her head across her face, hoping to stop the tears from crawling down her face.

“Fuck. I’m gunna fucking kill that bastard. Does he hav’ even halfa brain?” Blake asked, god all he wanted was to be with his girl. Holding her in his arms, dealing with this shit ass of a situation face to face. Every time he couldn’t think Gavin could get worse, he did. He knew he would have to deal with him for the rest of time due to the kids and he knew he had to suck it up, but on the same hand, he wanted to kill the guy.

“I hate him. So much. He couldn’t even tell the boys or me at least that he was still seeing her? Give a little heads up? He’s so, like, inconsiderate.” Gwen said, she was snuggled in her bed sheets, all alone in her big bedroom with no cowboy by her side and she had never hated it more than right now.

“I love you. I’m so sorry. How’d it go? What did King say?” The love he had for her and the concern he had for her boys made her heart melt, in such a short time period this man had become the most important guy to her in the world.

“He was confused, wondering how his dad could be with someone that had hurt me so much. Asking if I was ok, asking why Gavin couldn’t be with someone like you.” That made her smile a little, Kingston had asked about how come his dad couldn’t just be with someone like Blake, someone that they liked. The love that her eldest son had for her boyfriend constantly brought tears to her eyes and she could tell Blake felt the same as he heard her words.

“He’s a smart boy that one, I knew I liked him.” Blake said nonchalantly, but Gwen could see the blush on his cheeks and the beam in his eyes.

“I ripped into Gavin, he’s such a fucking asshole, and he didn’t even care. I said, I don’t care about me, it’s not like I’m jealous or anything like that. It’s that he is continuously hurting our children. He hurt me for 20 years, he treated me like crap for so fucking long and now he’s dragging our kids into it.” Gwen wanted to reiterate to Blake that she wasn’t jealous, by god she did not care what the fuck Gavin did with his life but when it came to that woman and her kids, that’s when it was her problem.

“How does he not even think bout the fact that he is gunna be having this woman around the children that they hurt?” Blake asked, seriously he wasn’t sure how the man had got away with everything he had done for the last 20 years to this beautiful woman. Only an idiot would treat Gwen Stefani the way Gavin did.

“I feel like I’m holding their hearts in my hands and I’m trying so hard not to break them and I’m trying to do the right thing but none of it feels right to me. Except you. You being with me. That feels right. Righter than anything has ever felt before. And I just wanna, like, live in a bubble with you, me and the boys.” He could barely understand her through her tears and he swore aloud, wanting to get on the next plane back to LA so he could be with her.

“Gwen, you know I support ya in whatever decision you make baby. I ain’t going nowhere, anytim’ soon. Or ever.” Blake said, tears in his own eyes as he watched Gwen cry.

“I know.” She replied, snuffling and wiping her tears with the bedsheet.

“So tell me what you’re thinkin’ pretty girl?” He asked, hoping to help her in any way possible. Whatever she wanted him to do, whatever she needed, he would do it, and he would be there.

“I wanna file for full custody. The photos are out there. He cheated on me, with her and now he’s bringing her around our children? No deal for me. I don’t know if it will even go anywhere but I, just, I like can’t let my children around that woman and him.” He had been waiting for this, thinking she was going to go this route the moment she had called him this afternoon in tears.

“I support you. I got ya babe. I honestly have you. I think you need to make choices that are gunna be best for those 3 boys.” Blake replied, Gwen smiling softly at the tone of his voice. A lot of their relationship was fun and laughter, but when they were serious, he used the voice he was using right now and by god if she didn’t just fall in love with him even more.

“Yeah?” Gwen asked, his opinion meant everything to her. Not only was she asking him for his thoughts but also if it was okay for them. He loved those kids, more than she had expected and more than she had ever hoped but to go from a half time stepdad to full time dad was a lot and she could now tell he was truly ok if that happened.

“Yeah.” He smiled a sad smile at her, cursing the tour once again for taking him away from her. “I love you.” He had never meant it more than right now. Their eyes locked as they looked at each other, deeply and sincerely as they both wished they could be together right now more than ever.

“I love you too. So much. Thank you baby.” Gwen said. “Now cheer me up, please, tell me everything about tonight!!!” And so he did, he was determined to make her smile and 1 minute into his story he did, getting that beautiful smile and laugh that he loved so deeply. They were going to be ok, everything was going to be alright as long as they had each other.


	4. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Kiss that Blake and Gwen share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this has been requested a bit and I ran a poll that said this was wanted so here it is!  
> It's short but I just had it in my brain so I had to get it out.  
> Hope you enjoy! X

When it happened, Gwen was teasing him, as per usual. They were preparing dinner for them both, had spent the afternoon discussing their developing relationship. Whatever clever retort Blake had in mind was cut short by Gwen gripping the front of his shirt and pulling his lips onto hers. Finally.

Blake was momentarily shocked into inaction, but after a few seconds of Gwen’s tongue on his bottom lip, one arm encircled her waist, pulling her close and holding her there while the other threaded through her long hair at the back of her head. She kept one hand on his shirt and the other arm on his shoulder, holding herself up. He felt the counter push against his lower back and shifted his legs to allow her to stand closer to him as she leaned into the kiss. Their height difference never more obvious than right now with the popstar in her flat shoes.

When they finally came up for air, her lips bright and red despite the fact that most of her lipstick was now on his own lips, that god damn red lipstick that drove him crazy. She was breathless and her hair was a mess from his hand. He attempted to remedy some of his damage while keeping one hand on her hip. They shared a small smile before his lips descended on hers once again.

When he heard her little moan he lost conscious control over the kisses. He devoured her, working his way forward, under her chin and down her throat... each kiss leaving him more hungry for her... along the fragile collarbone, up in front of her ear and into her hair at the temple. Nothing... nothing had the right to taste this good. His hands were on her now, lightly running over all the curves and planes of her that he had long ago memorized with his eyes. He had barely been able to take his eyes off her in season 7 when they were both married but filming the blinds for this season had spun their relationship out of control.

God, he was in love with this woman. This wonderful, perfect woman. Pulling away breathlessly, Gwen let out a chuckle before putting her head on Blake’s chest. His hands running through her hair and down her back as they both caught their breath.

“I can’t believe I just kissed you.”

“I can’t believe it took ya so long.” They both laughed at this, knowing it had always been up to Gwen to make the first move. Blake had wanted to make sure she was ready and therefore had never initiated kissing her. “Hey, pretty girl, look at me.” Blake said pulling Gwen’s head up from his chest, his thumbs grazing her cheeks as she blushed deeply at how he was looking at her. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Gwen could tell how happy he was that she had finally kissed him, she didn’t think she had ever seen anyone smile as big as Blake was right now.

“For that. I know it was a big step for you and I’m so happy you included me.” As Gwen locked eyes with him, she saw that his pupils had dilated and his breathing had quickened. They gazed at each other. The tension in the room now palpable.

“Screw dinner.” In that moment Gwen made a snap decision, jumping into Blake’s arms as their lips met again in a hurried kiss. Blake leading them over to the couch a few steps away. Sitting down as Gwen straddled his lap. Gwen sighed into Blake’s mouth, moving her hands to his hair, causing him to wrap his arms tighter around her back, pressing her into his chest. Gwen darted out her tongue, slowly brushing across Blake’s bottom lip, his groin tightened and he groaned, opening his mouth slightly, allowing her tongue to enter. She was honestly surprised in herself, she had always been passive when it had come to intimacy but something about Blake made her want to crawl inside him and never get out.

Their kissing intensified with her tongue finding his, and his hands went from her back to her hips, grinding her against the stiffening member inside his jeans. Soon they had to once again pull away in order to breathe. She leaned her forehead against his, panting for breath, while she continued to move her hips against his.

“God.” Blake said, Gwen’s head finding his shoulder as the breathed deeply, trying to catch her breath. “I was not expecting this for dinner.” They both chuckled at this as Blake cupped Gwen’s head with his hand, bringing it back up to his view. “How you feelin’?” Blake looked down into her eyes, gazing at her, and then brought his other hand up to hold her neck, his thumbs caressing the sides of her face. He bent his head to capture her lips with his, kissing her slowly before pulling away again.

“The best I’ve ever felt.” They shared a smile, both knowing this was the beginning of something very beautiful.


	5. Nashville Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Gwen in Nashville featuring a certain little Rossdale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi shefani lovers!  
> Just a little one spot about this past weekend, I didn't cover the concert because I did it last week. But here's a little loving and a little pop up by one of the coolest kids around.  
> Send me prompts!  
> And review :)

I had never felt like this before, I was quivering like I never had, Blake had awakened something in me that had never been alive before. The desire in me for him was desperate, I needed him like my next breath of air, god he was absolutely memorizing as he was right now. He was pounding into me, my heat clenching and pulsing around him. I could not believe we had waited so long to be intimate, 4 months later and I couldn’t imagine how I had lived before him. I had never had such passionate sex before like Blake and I had. It was powerful and soul consuming every single time. I was literally sobbing for Blake to let me have my release, he knew what I wanted and wouldn’t give it to me until I couldn’t handle anymore. My whole body was throbbing in pleasure and I swear to god if this cowboy didn’t –

“Holy sweet fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk.” I screamed, my voice hoarse from all the moaning and groaning I had done over the past few hours of sex. Not even seconds later, my body was vibrating as he pounded it me, both of us finding release again.

“1 day apart. 1 day.” Blake said to me a few minutes later as he pulled his body off me, rolling to the side and taking me into his arms. I protested a little because we were both sticky with hours old sweat but we never not cuddled after we were intimate so I eventually went along, laying my head on his chest.

“Shut up, I missed you.” I wasn’t even ashamed at how little time Blake and I spent apart, but we both didn’t care, we loved each other and we wanted to be together as much as we could.

“Me too darlin’.” God I loved when he called me that, my ex had never been someone for pet names but Blake was and every time he said one, my heart melted. “So happy to have you here in Nash with me.” He said, wrapping me tighter in his arms, placing the softest kiss on my forehead before nuzzling his head into my hair.

Before I could reply, the buzzing of my phone sounded from across the room. I looked at Blake, it was 11pm here, who would be calling me? Upon grabbing my phone, I saw it was Zuma. We had been hesitant to give the two boys phones but after the divorce it had become handy so we didn’t have to speak to each other to talk to the boys. However, my middle child shouldn’t be calling me at 9pm on a Friday night, I know he was almost 8 but he was still my baby. Grabbing Blake’s shirt, I put it on and accepted the facetime call.

“Hi baby.” God seeing his beautiful face made mine turn into a grin, seriously I loved my boys something crazy.

“Hi Momma!” Ok good, he wasn’t hurt or upset, my blood pressure went down majorly after seeing he was happy and ok. “Before you get cranky, I’m in bed, I just wanted to say goodnight to you and Blake.” I could literally feel Blake’s smile from here as I saw him grab a shirt and boxers to put on. My boys loved their Blake, or as Apollo said, Bwake. Especially Zuma who had an incredible soft spot for Blake and it never failed to melt my heart.

“I don’t think you even wanna talk to me, you just wanna talk to Blake don’t you?” I feigned sadness but I couldn’t be happier, Zuma giggling before murmuring out a maybe as Blake came behind me, his face entering the screen.

“BLAKE!”

“My man!”

There was absolute nothing sexier than watching the guy I loved, love my children as much as I do. I kissed Blake on the cheek before moving off his lap where he had placed me, to go to the bathroom and clean up, like shit, I still had the remains of our few hours of sex between my legs. If Blake wasn’t talking to Zuma I would have absolutely reminded him of this. I had never felt sexy, never been sexy or anything like that until Blake. He made me so confident. I smiled listening to the boys talk about everything under the sun in less than 2 minutes. They were so alike, their personalities so similar and it made for such hilarious times when they were together.

“Babe, come say bye.” I didn’t even realise I had been in the bathroom awhile, looking at the clock and realising the boys had talked for 20 minutes.

“Oh hi my love, remember me? Your mother?” I said cheekily as I sat my bottom in Blake’s lap, my favourite place to be, his arms coming around to rest on my stomach, sending a chill up my spine.

“Moooooom.” Zuma said in a whining voice, “I just had to talk to Blake.” I rolled my eyes before commenting on the boys club that had once again taken over my life.

“Ok little mister, it’s time for sleep ok. I love you all the stars in the sky.” I had been saying this to the boys since the moment they were born and it still didn’t even capture the love I felt for those 3.

“I love you all the stars in the sky Momma. I love you all the stars in the sky Blake.” I saw Blake’s smile in the screen, still remembering the first time Zuma had said it to Blake, one night before going to bed not long ago. I can still picture the huge smile Blake had on his face in that moment and for the rest of the night.

“I love you all the stars in the sky little man.” Blake said before I showered the screen in kisses as we said our final goodbyes and hung up. I had talked to King earlier but he was at the stage where he was ‘too cool’ to facetime his Mom when we were apart. Placing my phone on the bedside table, I pushed back on Blake as we moved back into the bed.

“I love you all the stars in the sky.” I whispered to him as I laid my body over his, his reply whispered back into my forehead as his lips rested there. I was starting to feel exhausted, the day catching up to me as I realised I had been awake for almost 20 hours. A wonderful 20 hours none the less but wow, my eyelids were fluttering all over the place.

“Sleep now babygirl.” Blake’s warm smooth tone washing over me, so I did.


	6. Goodbye Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little one-shot about Gwen and Blake saying goodbye to each other in OK this past weekend.   
> Happy Easter everyone!

“I feel like such a baby. I hate saying goodbye to you.” Gwen said snuggling into Blake’s chest, her lips pressed to Blake’s neck, they had just spent the most wonderful week together with both their families but now it was time for them to part ways.

“I know me too. But I’m going to see you in three days baby and it’ll be like we never parted.” Blake was upset but trying to hide it so he didn’t upset Gwen any more than she already was. He hated seeing her cry and knew he would hate to see her get on the plane with tears in her eyes.

“I know but shit I hate not being with you. Especially when we just had the most amazing week together.” The week had been one of the best weeks of her life, having all her family, her boys and the love of her life together on Blake’s ranch was something she would never forget. It had been everything she had always wanted in her life and she had finally got it.

“That makes it harder I know baby girl, but you have tomorrow with the boys for Easter and then it’ll be one more day then I’ll be home.” He hated the thought of being apart from her, her week in Japan had been so hard on him due to the time zone difference but it was something they had to get used to as a couple with two huge conflicting careers.

“Three whole nights without you after spending the week snuggled up with you. I’m not going to be able sleep without you.” They slept all cuddled up every single night they were together and she knew she was going to have to get the boys to sleep in with her so she didn’t miss Blake too much.

“You won’t even notice I’m not there baby, I promise you. I’ll be facetiming you and texting you so much you won’t even realise I’m not there.” He pulled her into his arms, putting his hands on her lower back as she snuggled into his chest.

Gwen was interrupted as she was about to speak when she heard her name being called by her youngest baby. “What’s going on little man?” Blake said as Jen walked over to them holding a crying Apollo who immediately jumped into Blake’s arms.

“What’s wrong baby boy?” Gwen said brushing Apollo’s curls out of his eyes.

“No bye Bwake.” Apollo said, his little hands clutching Blake’s shirt and his hand wrapping itself around Blake’s ear, something he did with his parents and had started doing with Blake which made the cowboy’s heart melt.

“Oh honey we are going to see him in a few days.” Gwen said as Blake tried to soothe the crying boy as Gwen locked her arms around both of her boys. “Come here little one.” Gwen said as she pulled Apollo out of Blake’s arms, the baby crying even more as Blake’s heart broke.

“Buddy, I’m going to see you so soon. You gotta stay with Mumma and look after her k?” Blake asked Apollo who nodded as if he understood what the cowboy was saying. “K buddy?”

“K Bwake. Wuv you.” Apollo said as Blake kissed his cheek before cupping Gwen’s face. “I love you both so much ok?”

“I love you too.” Gwen said as Blake leant down, placing a soft kiss on her lips before placing one on her forehead.

“See you soon sweetheart.” Blake said as he brushed the tears from Gwen’s eyes as she kissed him again softly before Apollo demanded a kiss too.


	7. The Family Weekend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Lovers,  
> I typed this up in about 30 minutes after the photos came out of Blake racing Zuma.  
> This whole weekend was AWESOME. Like they live together, Blake holding Apollo's hand, Blake being so affectionate with the kids and Gwen being totally cool about it and not even focusing because it's so normal.  
> This is probably pretty crap because I slopped together, but ENJOY!  
> Tweet me your thoughts - @maddclaire19 X

“Grab Daddy’s hand.” Gwen said to Apollo as the toddler grabbed Blake’s hand as they walked out of the kids gym. The look Jen instantly gave Gwen was one of utter confusion and happiness.

“He started saying it the other night, it just came out of nowhere and Blake had the biggest smile on his face. It fits you know?” Gwen said smiling bigger than she ever had before as she quickly recounted the story to Jen.

They had been lying in bed with Apollo who had woken up in the middle of the night, the little one snuggled between the couple as Apollo stroked Blake’s ear and sucked his pacifier. It was nights like this that Gwen wanted to never stop, lying here with two of her boys, happier than she had ever been before. “Come on baby boy, let’s hop back into Pollo’s bed?” Apollo’s reaction to Gwen’s words was instant as he crawled ever more so into Blake’s arms and the cowboy let out a chuckle. “Stay with Daddy.” Their eyes met across Apollo’s head instantly and Blake’s smile could have lit up New York City but his eyes were confused, Apollo had never referred to him as that before. “You wanna stay with Blake?” Gwen asked, she wanted to make sure that Apollo wasn’t just confused. The little boy loved Blake probably just as much as he loves his father but Gwen wanted to be certain he knew the difference between the men. “Daddy Blake.” Apollo said and Gwen’s smile took over her whole face, this was all she had ever hoped for, that her boys would love Blake just as much as she did. “Ok, we can stay here with Daddy Blake.” Apollo’s little giggle and wiggle into Blake’s arms made the couple laugh. “Thank you.” Blake mouthed as Gwen placed her hand on his cheek, life was so goddamn good.

“That is so cute.” Jen said as the blondes watched Blake and Apollo chat away, if you didn’t know better you would think the cowboy was more than a stepfather by the way they interacted.

“All I ever wanted was someone to love them the boys the way I do and god, he does that. He’s so attentive to them Jen, you have no idea. He’s literally so in tune with them it’s crazy.” Gwen said smiling as she remembered how excited the boys were when Blake had given them personal copies of his album the other day. “The moment the divorce was finalized was the best moment honestly, it’s like something was released into the universe and the world is so like different.” Her smile was taking over her face and it was infectious, Blake overheard some of the conversation and was smiling as big as mouth would allow.

* * *

 

Saturday morning they had woken up tangled in bed with Betty between them and Apollo on top of Blake’s chest, he had woken up in the middle of the night and hadn’t even woken up Gwen but instead woken up Blake and snuggled in with him before falling back asleep.

“Morning you.” Gwen said as she saw her cowboy’s eyes flutter open and his hand rub Apollo’s back as he snuggled in deeper to Blake’s chest.

“Morning sunshine.” Blake said as Apollo stirred and opened his eyes. His hand instantly going to Blake’s ear as Gwen placed his pacifier in his mouth.

“Daddy.” Apollo yawned out and both Blake and Gwen’s hearts exploded at the name that Apollo had given Blake recently. “Momma.” Apollo said as Gwen moved over and Blake wrapped his free arm around Gwen and the three snuggled in bed together until Zuma came in and joined the three.

They spent the day out to breakfast, snuggling with Betty on the bed and out watching the kids in the pool as they played around. They had never felt more like a family than they did now and Gwen was still constantly amazed at how her life had turned out. She had finally found the love of her life, a man who loved her kids just as much as she did. Currently, Apollo was wrapped up in a towel on Blake’s lap as King read out passages of his book to Blake to make him laugh. Gwen couldn’t help but capture the moment on her phone, smiling as she did so, her family was so beautiful.

Blake was due to leave for Texas tonight and he was about two seconds away from cancelling his show, right now he was on the sofa with the love of his life and their three boys watching a kids movie. King’s head was resting on a pillow on his lap and Zuma’s legs were thrown over Blake’s legs and Apollo was laying on Gwen’s chest, they couldn’t be more of a family if they tried.

“Do you have to go tonight Blake?” King asked and both the adults let out a grin at his question.

“Sorry buddy, but I’ll be back in time for when you wake up in the morning I promise.” Both of the older boys let out a groan at Blake’s comment and Gwen did in jest too.

“That sucks Blake, we’re having so much fun.” Zuma said and Gwen squeezed Blake’s hand at the comment, he had been so worried that the boys wouldn’t accept him but it was becoming more obvious every day how much the boys loved Blake.

“I know me too buddy, but I promise we’ll have so much fun tomorrow after you guys wake up.”

The rest of the time Blake had left in LA was spent snuggling with his family, he had literally only taken a shirt to change into for his concert, prepared to jump a flight back to his family the moment the final note played in God Gave Me You and he was. Blake walked into Gwen’s house, which technically, was now his as he had moved all his stuff there recently, sitting down all his stuff down on the sofa he went upstairs to check on the boys before he went to his girl.

Blake found all three of the boy’s beds empty, confused he walked towards the bedroom he shared with Gwen and upon entering he saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. In bed was Gwen and the three boys, the light on and the TV playing the country music channel. Blake showered and got ready for bed in the quickest time ever and was back in the bedroom in less than 10 minutes. Gwen was on the edge of the bed with the three boys lying next to her on his side of the bed, there was plenty of room for him to hop in bed next to King but he had missed his girl and he shook Gwen slightly to wake her.

“Babygirl, I’m home.” The look Gwen gave him when she opened her eyes was enough to make the late flight back more than worth it. “Hi.” She mouthed as she moved Apollo into her arms so she could move over and Blake could hop in. The cowboy wrapping his arms around Gwen and Apollo as he snuggled into bed. His hand stretching out underneath them all as he ruffled Zuma’s head.

“Welcome home Blake.” King muffled out and he couldn’t be more right, this was home, with her and their boys; he was finally home.


	8. Happy Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Mother's Day story that I whipped up in about half an hour to appease the fanfic want tweets on my timeline. Enjoy. X

Last year’s Mother’s Day had been awful, Gwen had gone out with the kids and the man affectionately known as Rat, the day had been incredibly dreadful for everyone including the kids. The boys had felt the tension between them, King had even cried in the car and then the damn paps had found them taking photos of how miserable they all were. Gwen thanked God she didn’t have to put on a show this year, that she had her babies with her and that she didn’t have to pretend to be someone she wasn’t. She knew Blake and the boys had been planning something for in the morning before Church and before all the family came over for the day and even just the thought of all her boys working together brought tears to her eyes. Gavin had never been someone for making Mother’s Day a day for her, he always said ‘well you aren’t my mother’ and it was usually the Nanny or the boys school that ended up helping the boys prepare something for Gwen. It’s not that her boys didn’t love and appreciate her but wasn’t the father of the kids supposed to make a big deal out of Mother’s Day? After all they had been the ones who had given the kids to the men in the first place. Gwen tried not to dwell on the past but it was hard not to, it was hard not to compare now to then and try not to slap herself for sticking around in the worst marriage in the world.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Blake pulled her in closer, he had been in OK the night before so she was happy to have him back home with them. The house was always less fun when Blake wasn’t there and it seemed the boys were much naughtier when Blake wasn’t around, he truly was becoming their father in so many ways but this also meant when he was away that things were harder at home. They had spent the day at the Angry Birds Premiere along with an ice cream outing and the evening snuggled up on the sofa watching kids movies and yet Gwen still felt this feeling in her chest that tomorrow was going to be hard for her. She loved her children more than anything in the world but having torn apart their family life was the worst thing she could have ever done and she prayed every night that they didn’t grow up hating her. Although the boys were so much happier living in a world with Blake and Gwen together it didn’t mean the split custody didn’t take a toll on them. All she could do was pray that her boys would forever be as understanding as they are now with the decisions she had made.

* * *

“Mommmaaa!!” Gwen was woken up by a giggly Apollo and two laughing boys all yelling her name to wake up.

“Hi my loves.” She kissed all of them over and over again as Blake stood watching drinking coffee against the door frame.

“Happy Mother’s Day!!!!” They all screamed and the tears came to her eyes instantly as she saw their matching outfits, they were all dressed in camo shorts and tshirts with messy hair and big grins on their faces. “Pwesents!!’ Apollo yelled before she could reply and everyone laughed.

“Thank you my babies. What is going on here?”

“We’ve been on a mission!” King said before smiling at Blake as he walked over to sit with them, his hand finding Gwen’s immediately. “We have been and you have to come and see ok???” King said as the boys jumped up and down in excitement beside the bed.

“Let your Momma wake up k boys?” Gwen’s smile almost reached her eyes, she was so happy and she had barely woken up. Her 4 boys had been up preparing something for her and she had never felt so loved. “No no, come on. Let’s go!”

* * *

If she hadn’t been holding Apollo, Gwen was sure she would have fallen to the ground as she walked into the open planned living room. The room was filled with flowers of every kind and colour, she counted 20 vases in a matter of seconds, the tears were seeping out of her eyes as she saw the pile of pink messily wrapped presents on the kitchen counter.

“Flowers Momma.” Apollo said as he rested his head in the crook of his mother’s neck.

“I see bubba. Guys, this is so beautiful, I don’t think anyone has ever given me this many flowers in my entire life!” The beaming smiles of King and Zuma were enough to bring the tears from her eyes. “Thank you so much my loves.” She said as she placed kisses on all her children’s foreheads.

“Blake helped obviously, but we wrapped the presents!!!” Zuma said as he grabbed Gwen’s hand and led her over to sit at the kitchen counter, Apollo scrambling into Blake’s arms as she took her seat in front of her pile of presents.

“No order Mom so just open whatever you want!” King said and she couldn’t believe it was almost 10 years ago that she had been celebrating her first Mother’s Day, it felt like nothing yet everything had changed.

* * *

If Gwen Stefani didn’t love Blake Shelton with all her heart before, she sure did now. She had opened her presents and been completely floored by what her boys had given her. There had been two cooking books from King that he said he had put a lot of thought into, a handmade necklace from Zuma which looked like had taken him months, three beautiful drawings from Apollo which she wasn’t quite sure what they were of but it was the thought that counted. But that wasn’t the present that had stolen her breath, the last present she opened was in a black velvet case, before opening it Zuma had stated that it had been his and King’s idea but they had needed Blake’s help to pull it off. Open opening the case she saw the most exquisite gold pendant necklace she had ever seen, it had a long chain and at the end of the chain were 4 circle loops. Upon looking closer Gwen saw that the loops were engraved, in every loop was one of the boy’s names with their birth date on it and the last loop had Happy Momma’s Day 2016 engraved. Gwen had instantly burst into tears because it was the most beautiful piece of jewellery she had ever seen and the fact that her boys and Blake had worked on it was something she was going to cherish forever.

“I love it, so much.” Gwen said between sobs and in a second all her boys had their arms around her hugging her and again wishing her a Happy Mother’s Day.

“Hey boys, can you go that last present in my bag?” Gwen’s eyes met Blake’s instantly and his grin told her that the surprises weren’t over. King and Zuma were back in a second with a neatly wrapped present about half the size of an A4 piece of paper. “Now, this is just something from me to you ok? The boys hav’ been buggin’ me all week trying to find out what it was but I knew they would spill the beans.” The boys laughed at this, knowing it was completely true.

“Come on Momma open it!!!!!!!”

Gwen had never been so emotional in her life, she was already so touched by the necklace that she hadn’t even thought of the fact that Blake would get her something. Opening the wrapping two things fell out, one a small black velvet box and the other a photo frame. Upon turning around the frame, the tears that had just left Gwen’s eyes were instantly back. Inside the photo frame was a photo of Blake, Apollo, King and Zuma sitting on Gwen’s sofa, they were all dressed nicely and well-groomed but they weren’t sitting and posing, no, each of the elder boys were in some way tackling Blake and Apollo was on Blake’s chest, his hand on Blake’s ear. It was the most beautiful photo she had ever seen in her life.

“We tried to get a good photo but we all kept muckin’ round and when Jen showed me it, I just knew ya would love it.” His words were barely out of his mouth before Gwen’s lips were on his, the boys pretend gagging in the background as she whispered thank you to him.

“Momma the other one!” Zuma said as Gwen dragged her eyes away from Blake to the box Zuma was holding out for her. “Yeah come on, this is the one Blake wouldn’t let us see!!!” Gwen smiled at her persistent boys as she sat back down and began to open the box. Like she said, if she wasn’t in love with Blake before, she one hundred percent was now. Inside was a beautiful white gold band, from the outside the ring was plain but Blake took it out and turned it around so she could see the inside. Inside was engraved two words, “Thank You.” Looking at Blake, she was confused with what he meant.

“You gave me these three wonderful kids and I thought you should always know how grateful and thankful I am that you allowed me into their life.” Blake’s speech was short but by the end of it the only one who had dry eyes was Apollo, immediately Zuma and King jumped on Blake, both having tears in their eyes as Gwen held back her sobs as she grabbed Apollo off the counter Blake had placed him on and joined the group hug that was going on. “I love you so much.” Gwen said as she leant up and kissed her cowboy, no one had ever done something so special for her and it was the most precious thing anyone had ever given her.

“Thank you for coming into our lives Blake.” Said King honestly and now Blake was the one in tears as he hugged all 3 of the boys as Gwen looked on. Last year’s Mother’s Day may have been one of the most horrible days she had experienced but this year’s Mother’s Day was one of the most special days she had ever had in her entire life and it was all thanks to the four most exceptional people she had in her life, she loved her little family and looking at them all hugging and smiling she knew she wouldn’t change a single day that had led them to this moment.


	9. Go Ahead And Break My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's your fics, smut included so ya'll can settle down for a few days.  
> How awesome was today?!?!!?   
> Go ahead and break my heart!!!!!!!!!!  
> Tweet me your reviews @maddclaire19  
> X

"So how complicated are we talking?"

Gwen huffs a little and dips her head, then looks back up at Blake with soulful eyes. They step inside her house and she locks the door before moving into his arms and resting her head on his chest. He rubs her back and settles his chin on top of her silky crown, sighing. She was makeup free, her hair pulled back in a messy bun, sweats on and an old no doubt band shirt across her torso.

"Really complicated," she tells his upper arm.

Neither of them moves for a long time and he feels that perhaps something more should be said, but she's warm and perfect and if this is all they accomplish tonight, well that's okay. She had screamed at him, told him she was too complicated for him, that she would only hurt him. He had yelled back that he wanted to be with her, everything be damned. He was sick of this little bubble they had been floating around in for so long, he wanted them to make a real go of it. They deserved that much.

"So then we figure it out," he states with what he hopes is a convincing degree of certainty. He wanted to make it work with her, he wanted to give it a try, god he was falling in love with her, how could she not see that? He had written half a song for her, about her, to impress her, to show her he loved her and she was still struggling to commit. But it was okay. He would wait forever for her.

She draws a long, deep breath and exhales and he feels her shoulders getting smaller, so he squeezes tighter and kisses the top of her head. It just feels good to hold her and it's the rare occasion that she lets him for this long. She was always so worried on set, scared that someone would see something. Even more worried about how they interacted around the boys that he felt like he only ever touched her when they were at his place.

He becomes aware of her hands underneath the hem of his shirt, tickling over the bumps of his spine, barely touching him, raising gooseflesh in their wake. His hands slow on her back, cautious, curious. After several long moments of this, she turns her face in and breaths hotly on his throat, then nuzzles the slope of his neck, open-mouthed. God she loved touching him, kissing him. He was so different to men she had been with in the past, he was allllll man and she couldn’t get enough.

His breathing quickens and the cells in his body seem to hum with alertness. He takes shallow breaths through his mouth, his throat wet from her mouth. His eyes drift shut and he concentrates only on the feel of her under his hands, in his arms, against his body.

The palms of her hands are on his chest now, lifting his shirt, caressing his skin, fingernails scraping his naval. He bites back a groan and holds her firmly at the waist. "Babygirl, what're we doing?" She never initiated kissing and he understood she had intimacy issues so he didn’t want her to feel like she was doing something she wasn’t comfortable with.

Her hands stop. "I don't know," she admits in hushed tones. "Is that okay?" She wanted to be with him, he wouldn’t give up on her, he kept coming back even when he pushed her away. Blake Shelton was into her and she couldn’t contain the smile coming across her face.

“If you’re ok?”

She drags her mouth to his and their kisses are serene and careful at first, like new lovers. They've kissed, but not like this.

“More than okay.” She grinned up at him.

There is intent in these kisses and he knows he's not the only one who feels it. When she pulls away to look at him, he's certain of what she wants, and even more certain that there is nothing in the world that could get him to walk out that door right now.

 

* * *

 

He cups her cheek gently in his palm. She closes her eyes and whispers, "Stay," before he kisses her again, more feverishly this time, hands moving under her shirt.

She's tugging on his belt one second, and the next he's standing there with his fly undone, certain parts of him barely contained.

He watches as she takes off her top, leaving her in bra before pulling her sweats down, leaving her in a scrap of lace. Evidently, his surprise is visible when she slips out of the lace bra. She could not believe she was standing here almost completely nude in front of him. She had never felt so alive.

"I'm going to just stand here and look for a minute, okay?" he says, fixating on her bare breasts. There had been glimpses in the past few weeks of their relationship but never the opportunity to take his time and really study them. And he's pretty much a solid breast man, so this ranks near the top of the foreplay scale.

She huffs a breath and her eyes dip. He'd guess that she's blushing, but he can't really tell in the shadows. She's all smooth, feminine curves, quintessentially woman. He's never seen anything more beautiful.

"We don't have to do this," she starts. She crosses her arms over herself. Suddenly self-conscious due to his lack of speech.

He startles and manages to drag his gaze from her breasts. "What?" He smiles a little. "You-you think I don't like it?" He knew her problems with her ex but he didn’t think it was this bad, his heart breaking right on the spot for her.

She shrugs. Purses her lips and her eyes glance off his, self-consciously.

"Oh my lord," he smiles as big as he probably ever has in his life. "Gwen," he shakes his head and takes her hand in his, pulling it up to his mouth and kissing the tips of her fingers. "I don't think I could be any harder for you than I am right now."

She arches her brows and closes her eyes, caught off-guard by his brazen honesty and he feels slightly silly for saying it like that, like some horny sixteen-year-old. But she does make him feel that way. He's wanted her for so long he can't remember what's it was like not to.

A coy smile forms on her mouth as she leads him slowly by the hand into her bedroom. She turns down the light and they finish undressing, stealing kisses in between parting with clothing, touching each other constantly. His erection prods at her belly button, eliciting a few shy giggles from her. He absolutely can't keep his hands off her breasts. They sway gently as she skims off her panties. She meets his gaze repeatedly in short glances, and he can tell she's as nervous as he is.

They tumble into her bed and he lays next to her, kissing her mouth, his cool palms stroking over the plains and slopes of her skin, exploring. He's grateful that they're here, in her bed with her wrinkle-free sheets and clean bedding and fluffy feather pillows. He makes a mental note to upgrade his linens as soon as possible. She deserves five-hundred thread count minimum.

Climbing on top of him, he knows she needs to be in control so that she’s comfortable, laying back he gives her the biggest smile and the giggle she lets out is like listening to an angel’s laugh. Situating herself on top of his lap, a shy grin comes over her face as she realises how brazen she is being.

“You’re in control baby.”

She reaches down, spreads herself, and settles firmly and tightly along the length of him. She feels hot and swollen and slick. He wants so badly to be inside her and he hopes he doesn't lose it, just like this, thumbing the underside of her breasts as she rubs herself on him. She grinds back and forth, maddeningly, and he can't believe this is happening. Going to happen. Jesus, hurry up and happen.

He is not at all surprised that she likes to be on top. It's been so long that he can't recall what he likes best. All of it, really.

She bends forward, kissing him feverishly, her hot little hands in his hair. They're still sliding against each other like prom dates and he's pressing on her hips with his palms. She nips at his chin, her eyes completely blissed out as she shifts back and forth on him.

But the teasing stops abruptly when she shifts just a little higher and he starts to enter her, the bulbous head of his penis gliding into her tightness. Their eyes lock intensely, an acknowledgment of what's happening between them finally. Finally. He feels himself trembling all over. "Oh, sweet girl," he whispers.

He disappears completely into her and they stop moving, just watch each other's faces, absorbing the intensity of it. This is what your eyes look like when I'm inside you. This is what I've waited all this time to see and it's so much better than he imagined. He pushes at her hips, not wanting to rush absolutely anything about this moment, and yet unable to stifle his need.

She begins to rock on him and he shifts beneath her. They have no rhythm yet between them, only sensations.

She is snug and wet and flushed and all Gwen. He's never seen her face look like this before. He realizes it's her look of complete arousal and the thought nearly unravels him. He starts thrusting up into her steadily, and her eyes go wide as she spills forward, clutching handfuls of the pillow under his head. Her mouth is opened against his cheek when she comes for the first time, powerfully, silently. He slows, but keeps moving, holding back his own orgasm because he doesn't want this to end. He can't imagine it ever ending. Oh God, she's beautiful when she lets go.

They make love quietly and completely, in labored breaths and hushed moans. His mouth never leaves hers as he kisses her through the waves of her orgasms. When he can't stop himself any longer, he surrenders and surges into her, his hands at her hips, holding her down onto him as his entire body shakes and shudders.  

They separate, flopping onto their backs like fish starving for oxygen. "Oh my God, Blake, Oh my God." It had never ever been like that in the past for her and she was feeling so many emotions at once.

"I know." They're the first words either of them has uttered in a while.

He's chasing his breath, immediately beginning to replay everything in his mind, committing the nuances of the entire experience to memory. He hadn't been prepared for the intensity of it. He feels emotional and doesn't want to scare her, so he's quiet. She takes notice.

"Are you okay?" The self-conscious worry in her voice breaks his heart a little.

He turns and kisses her, lingeringly. "Yeah. Just overwhelmed. Trying to process."

"Me too." She presses her forehead to his. "Did you think this would happen?"

"Tonight? No. No way. The way we fought this morning I didn’t think you’d ever even let me kiss you again." He caresses the slope of her shoulder with the back of his hand. "But eventually? Yes. I dared to hope. Thought I’d be able to win ya back over somehow.”

“No way I could have stayed away from you either Blake Shelton.” Gwen said, her lyrics had been true, she hadn’t meant to fall so into him but here she was, he had her heart and she was happy he did. "Hey Blake?"

"Yeah?'

"Go ahead and break my heart."


	10. Filming Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little somethin' I had half finished so I thought I would just post it.  
> Enjoyyyyyy :)

He was hovering, he could feel it but he didn’t want to leave her side. Not when they only had one episode left to film. They were about to break for the end of season 9 blinds and he was worried the break between now and knockouts would change their relationship. They had been hanging out every single day for weeks now and he wasn’t prepared to be without her.

The cast and crew knew what was going on with them, they had been attached to the hip since filming had started for season 9, they had been mucking around screwing up takes as they went off to their only little world, but everyone on set was so happy for them that no one interrupted the Blake and Gwen world. Canoodling behind set doors and sneaking in kisses when people weren’t watching. Blake was feeling possessive, he wasn’t sure why but he was. Gwen had this saying that Blake Shelton was whipped for her. She usually said it with a wicked laugh after, the thing was, she wasn’t wrong, by any means, he was completely and utterly devoted to her. There was a lot of people around and for some reason Blake felt the need to show everyone that Gwen belonged to him. They were currently cut from filming and Gregory had just finished touching up Gwen and she had just sat down, Blake flocking to her side, standing next to her chair, his hands in his pocket.

“Look at this.” Gwen said showing Blake a photo of her boys who were cooking with their Nanny. He loved that she was sharing this part of her life with him. Her boys were beautiful little souls and every time he saw them he fell even more in love with them.

“They’re so cute Gwen, god they look like you. Especially Zuma.” Gwen smiled, Blake was so in love with her and her kids and it absolutely melted her heart. Someone handed her a cup of fruit, she quickly thanked them before turning her attention back to Blake.

“Berry?” She asked, suggestively holding her hand out containing the fries, twisting her body and showing him the top of her lace bra that he had seen her put on in her trailer this morning.

“You’re a tease.” He said shaking his head no, rolling his eyes playfully at her flirting. “The minute I get you home I’m going to get you for all this teasing baby girl.” They hadn’t quite crossed the intimate threshold but they were getting closer by the day.

“Oh yeah, what are you going to do Cowboy?” She playfully placed a strawberry in her mouth, grinning at Blake’s expression, they had been working each other up all day and it was getting the best of them.

“I think if I tell you, you won’t be able to finish the rest of your day.” Blake’s grin sent a tingle down Gwen’s spine, her cheeks flushing red before she gathered herself.

“Oh but I’ll finish right?” If Blake was drinking water, he would have spit it out, this is how the past few weeks had been, them in their element and he was sad they were almost up to the last blind episode. Gwen was slowly coming out of her shell to him and he was so happy he was the guy who got to see it.

“Have I ever let you not finish?” He ran his hand behind her chair, resting it there, signally to not only Gwen but to everyone else around that this woman was his. “Come on, let’s film.”

Blake guided Gwen to the SUV they were leaving in, his hand on her lower back as he guided her to her side before going over to his side. They had been mucking around all day, Gwen’s cute laugh and Blake’s cheekiness prolonging the shots as they flirted and teased each other the whole time. Blake's hand was currently on Gwen's thigh, running his fingers up and down the tight skirt that he had unzipped minutes earlier in her dressing room before she told him to keep it for home. The boys were with her ex and she was keen to bring Blake back to her house and progress their relationship.

“Stop.” Gwen warned, they’d already made out once today at lunch not to mention the sexting they had done when they were separated on set.

“You stop.” Blake replied and Gwen rolled her eyes at his comment, this was the Blake she knew and loved, flirty playful Blake. No one had ever made her laugh the way Blake does and she was so grateful for him in her laugh.

“Stop what?” Gwen asked, turning to look at him, their eyes meeting before he replied. The moment turning instantly from flirty and fun to something


	11. Birthday Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something set in the summer for Zuma's birthday.  
> I left the ending the way I did because ya'll will probably scream so I didn't want to ruin it with more writing.  
> Enjoyyyyyyy!

Gwen could not believe that her baby boy was growing up, it was Zuma’s birthday and it literally only felt like yesterday he had been born. She could remember the smell of his newborn skin the moment she first held him and now she was laying put napkins for his 8th birthday. Of course when they had started discussing his birthday a month or so ago, the blonde babe had told his mother that he wanted a cowboy theme and had been annoyed that she had thought he had wanted anything different. So here she was, rock n roll goddess Gwen Stefani, setting up her 3rd cowboy party of the year. Apollo’s had been a bit more on her behalf and based on the fact that she was madly in love with a real life cowboy, King’s had been on a real life cowboy ranch at Blake’s home in Tish and now she was about to receive a bunch of horses for Zuma and his kids to ride at her LA pad. They had so many different types of fun games for the kids to play and she had never seen so much flannel and cowboy boots in her life in LA. Speaking of cowboy boots, four pairs of identical boots had been laid out for her four boys along with flannel and jeans for them all to wear. Gwen herself was wearing her own red cowboy boots with a maxi length black dress, the top of her back bare as the dress tied around the neck, something Blake had made obvious about 20 minutes ago when he had cornered her in their bedroom and made out with her leaving her breathless and naked from the waist up.

“Mommmmmmmmmmma.” A roaring blonde haired, glass wearing boy ran into the kitchen, interrupting his mom’s train of thought. “Momma, the horses are here!!!” Zuma yelled, throwing on his cowboy boots. Thankfully Gwen had hired a party planner so she could relax and enjoy the day with Zuma, her boys and her family.

“Yay baby boy. Why don’t you go have a look out there with Halle?” The words were barely out of her mouth when the backdoor had been thrown open and all Gwen could see was the flash of blonde hair across the backyard to the gate with the party planner, Halle.

“No more sugar for him.” Blake commented as he entered the room, a sleepy Apollo on his chest and by god if Gwen’s heart didn’t melt just like every other time Blake interacted with her miracle baby.

“Hi baby.” Gwen said, leaning forward and kissing Blake before placing a soft kiss on Apollo’s forehead, “hi my other baby.” Blake’s arm wrapping around her waist as she said so, Gwen snuggling into the other side of Blake’s chest as he placed kisses on her temple. “People should be here in the next 10 or so.”

“Guess we better get our hosting duties on. Pollo, you going to go to Momma?” Blake said rubbing the little boy’s back. The boy instantly growled in annoyance, grasping Blake’s shirt and shaking his head and clinging to Blake. “OR not.” Blake said as Gwen laughed.

“I told you that you’re his favourite.” Gwen said as she continued to ice the cupcakes that were going with the huge cowboy hat cake that she had ordered for her little birthday cowboy. Blake laughed, but they both knew the truth, Apollo had a very soft spot for his affectionately known Bwake.

“You look so hot today babygirl.” Gwen smirked at this, Blake had made very well-known earlier how hot he thought she was.

“Not with the baby in the room.” Gwen said giggling, the moment interrupted by King bounding down the stairs.

“Guests are here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” The oldest child yelled at the top of his voice, signally the start of Zuma’s party.

* * *

 

The party was going well, extremely well, Gwen had been able to socialise with her family and her boys and her friends, and she was able to spend the day snapping photos and videos of all her boys enjoying the day. Even though the event had unfortunately included her ex-husband, the man had thankfully stayed out of her way beside a simple hello. He had also thankfully stayed away from her boyfriend too who was definitely not the biggest fan of the singer. Although Gwen would have to admit, seeing the look on Gavin’s face when Apollo refused to leave Blake’s lap even to ride the horses had been great. She wasn’t a petty person that’s for sure, but seeing the look on his face was definitely a highlight. Speaking of the devil, he was literally two people away from her and she couldn’t resist the urge to roll her eyes at his stupid accent.

“Drinks? Gwen?” Oh, he was speaking directly to her.

“No, not drinking thanks.” She tried to be cordial, but honestly, these events drained her, having to be around him in any capacity was so frustrating.

“Pregnant?”

“Thankfully not to you.” He wanted to smart? Really? She couldn’t help but smirk at his shocked look and Todd’s laugh in the background, the moment interrupted by Blake and Apollo’s entrance. “How were the horse’s baby?” Gwen asked, turning her back to her past and turning to face her future.

“Apollo loved them! God babe he’s such a natural.” Blake said as Apollo crawled on to her lap, mumbling about the horses and Blake and everything in between.

“Did you love them baby boy?” God, she loved this kid. Looking up she saw Blake’s huge grin looking at them. God she loved this man.

* * *

 

Gwen had given a quick speech, thanking their families and friends for coming to celebrate Zuma’s birthday, everyone laughing at her tears that she failed to keep in as she spoke about how proud she was of her little man. Thankfully, Blake had got her to wrap it up before she was a mumbling mess and she was now wrapped in his arms on his lap as Zuma decided to take the stage and say something.

“Thank ya all for coming and for giving me awesome presents, and to my Mom for getting all the horses here and to Blake for changing his work stuff so he can be here today. Happy Birthday to me!!!!” Everyone laughed at Zuma’s comments but Gwen was crying, her beautiful middle child had once again showed what an outstanding heart he had by thanking Blake for changing his stuff. He had been supposed to fly out for a week of interviews but had pushed it back a day for Zuma’s party without anyone even asking and the fact that Zuma had acknowledged that fact made her so proud of the little man he had become. Not to mention that her children loved Blake just as much as she did. She could tell Zuma’s words had affected Blake too by the grip he had on her hand and the way he had burrowed his head in her hair for a moment while he collected himself.

“I love that kid.” Blake said as Zuma ran over to them, jumping on Blake’s other knee as he chatted at a million miles an hour thanking them both for the party.

“Honey you are so welcome.” Gwen said as Zuma nestled into Blake’s chest, the little boy although just turning 8 was clearly exhausted and she was happy that the party was wrapping up soon so she could get her boys in to bed.

“Thanks Momma. Thanks Blake.” Zuma said with a kiss to both of them before bouncing off to go play with his cousins and kids.

“That kid loves you.” Gwen said as she turned to face Blake, her arms going around his neck as she kissed him quickly. “Seriously babe, we can’t thank you enough for being here today.” Blake smiled and laughed softly at her comment.

“As if I was going to be anywhere else, babe, this is my family now, our family. I wouldn’t wanna be anywhere else. When I put that ring on your finger I promised to always be there for you and the boys no matter what.” Blake said as his finger circled the ring he had put on Gwen’s finger at the start of the summer.

“Ohhhhh, I thought you gave me this ring so I could be Mrs, Blake Shelton.” Gwen replied jokingly.

“Well that too, but mostly the other thing, I ain’t ever going to let you guys down. These boys have been in my life for more than a year now and I can’t think of being away on all the big events from now on. It’s me and you baby.” Blake said before leaning forward and catching Gwen’s lips in a soft kiss.

“Just me and you hey?” Gwen asked grabbing Blake’s hand, “And what about this one?” She said as she placed his hand on the new small bump on her stomach.

“Ok, well, her too.”


	12. Sexy Times.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure Smut.   
> Enjoy.

Gwen opened the door, she hadn’t seen Blake all day due to him being in Tish, even they had only just seen each other two nights before at The Voice filming, she already felt like it had been an eternity. They had only been seeing each other for about two or so months officially after skirting around the issue that they were obsessed with each other and wanted to take the final step to being together.

“Hi!” Gwen said as she threw the door open, jumping into his arms.

“I wanna make out with you,” Blake said instantly, before caressing her neck with his lips and tongue immediately. His hand going around her waist and pulling her into him before she could even close the door behind them.

Gwen snorted as they pulled apart. “Make out? How very high school.”

Blake chuckled. “Well, I didn’t know ya in high school, Gwen. I need to make up for lost time.”

“Hmm,” Gwen murmured, smiling at him. God she had missed him. Her cowboy.

Blake carried her over to the couch and laid her down, putting her head on top of the pillows at one end. He kicked off his shoes and lied down next to her. He brought his hand up to her face, brushing his fingers across her cheek and tracing her jawline. Gwen’s hands went to his face and around his neck to the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair.

Gwen smiled. Blake silently gazed into her face until he found what he was looking for. And there it was, Gwen was open to him. There was no wall, nothing blocking him out. And his lips were on hers, kissing her slowly, softly, passionately. Occasionally they’d break their kissing to breathe, and Blake would gaze at her, stroking her cheek, her jawline, her chin. Words passed silently between them, there was no talking.

His lips returned to hers, brushing her bottom lip with his tongue, and she opened slightly to allow him entrance. Gwen sighed into his mouth as his tongue gently caressed hers. Blake had never kissed her like this before. It was slow, and he was in no hurry to move on to other things. Gwen felt like she could lie like this all night long and be perfectly contented. Soon she lost track of time and space.

After a while, Blake’s mouth left hers and he bent down to her ear, whispering “I want to make you come, babygirl.”

“Well. That never happened in high school,” was her shy reply and Blake’s response was a chuckle before sliding down the couch away from her. Gwen lifted her legs up, bending her knees, and planted her feet on the couch. Blake sat in front of her, on his knees. He reached down and pulled Gwen’s baggy sweat pants down her hips and off her legs. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath them.

“Fuck Gwen…” Blake breathed.

She looked down at him, her hand at her mouth, and giggled quietly.

Blake hovered over her until his face was at her chest, and he lied on top of her, pushing her tank top up and over her breasts. His mouth was on her hardening nipple, licking, sucking, and flicking his tongue back and forth, before turning his attention to her other breast and sucking the taut, pink nipple into his mouth.

Gwen sighed and started squirming. Blake looked up and grinned at her. She smiled back. It had never been like this in the past, so intimate.

Blake moved downwards, kissing and licking her abdomen and her soft belly, moving himself back down the couch as Gwen moved herself upwards to settle her back against the pillows. When Gwen spread her legs, Blake looked up at her. He thought of the first time he’d done this to Gwen that first night, this act he was about to do, and how she had kept her face turned away from him and her eyes closed. Now, her face wasn’t turned away from him anymore, but she still lied there with her eyes closed. Blake wanted Gwen to look at him while he did it, to watch him with eyes open.

Blake started to kiss her inner thigh, gently stroking with his darting tongue, down towards her hot, wet center. Gwen whimpered when he bypassed it and went to her other thigh, kissing and licking down to her center. Her pretty folds were swollen and soaked with her juices, her clit was red and engorged and begging to be touched. Gwen was squirming even more.

“Gwen?” Blake whispered

“Hmm?” she replied, still not opening her eyes.

“Look at me.”

Gwen opened her eyes and looked down at Blake. As she laid her eyes on his face between her legs, her mind filled with wanton lust, overpowering any lingering insecurity over this act that might’ve still remained.

Blake could see her eyes darken with her dilated pupils. “Keep your eyes open. Watch me.”

Gwen started breathing harder, and she didn’t look away.

As Blake stroked her wet slit with his tongue, pushing through her folds and up toward her swollen bundle of nerves, he watched Gwen mouth fall open and her eyes widen as she arched her back.

Blake then planted his left shoulder against the back of her leg and reached his arm around her, bringing his hand down towards his mouth to spread her folds. He then slowly pushed his tongue into her. Gwen’s eyes bulged and she gasped, “Oh, my God…”

Blake mouth then went to Gwen’s engorged clit, as her hands went to his hair, his tongue flicking her clit, his teeth grazing over it. Gwen felt like her skin was burning as she watched Blake’s mouth on her. And when Gwen started pushing Blake’s head down against her, as his tongue moved between her entrance and her clit in rapid succession, grinding her hips against him, until she was coming, hips thrusting and moaning loudly.

They laid in silence for a few moments before Blake moved up and laid on Gwen’s pounding chest, her hands gripping his hair lightly as the aftershocks ran through her body.

“You’re pretty good at that cowboy.” Gwen said as Blake chuckled, placing a kiss on her chest before moving so he was resting above her face, placing a tender kiss on her lips, swiping his tongue across her lips before he pulled away.

“You are very welcome baby.” Gwen went to move her hand to Blake’s pants but his hand grabbed hers and stopped her.

“What?”

“This isn’t about me. It was for you. God I missed you these past few days and all I could think ‘bout was that pretty face of yours and the fact that I’m the only guy who is ever going to see you come ever again.”  Blake said honestly, Gwen was shy when it came to intimacy, but she was slowly opening up to him and their intimate relationship and he was so honoured that she was allowing her to be a part of it.

“You treat me so good, it’s never, ah, been like this before, for me.” Gwen said as she pulled her top back down as Blake helped her put her pants back on, moving so she could sit on his lap and continue. “I mean, it’s not like I never enjoyed sex or whatever, it’s just never been like this before...” She was nervously playing with his fingers and he could feel that she was uncomfortable, he placed a soft kiss on her temple to urge her to continue.

“I get that. It feels different with everyone that’s for sure.”

“I literally can’t stop thinking about us having sex, like I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anything more than I want it in my whole life. It’s literally all I think about.” Gwen said before squealing and blushing and burrowing her face in Blake’s chest as he let out a large laugh.

“Believe me baby, I feel exactly the same way. But I want you to be comfortable baby, I want you to be ready emotionally and physically.” God, she was falling in love with this man, how could she not?

“I know, I feel like I’m almost ready Blake, I do. And I thank you so much for your patience.” Gwen said as she interlocked their fingers, their hands resting on Gwen’s lap.

“You take all the time you need in the world baby. I’ll be right here waiting. Always.”


	13. The First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Kiss.   
> Enjoy and send me requests on twitter: @maddclaire19

They had kissed. They had kissed. Kissed. Sitting on her lounge after a night of Chinese food and watching old movies. They had been close from day one, flirting and handsy, always pushing the boundaries of their friendship but this was a whole new level for them. Sure they had spent plenty of time together since filming started for this season, season seven they had both felt the vibe between them but they were both married. However season nine was a whole different ball game. They were always hugging and invading each other’s space on set, especially when no one was looking. But they had kissed, something they hadn’t done before and now she was avoiding him. Sure she was speaking to him but she wasn’t _talking_ to him. A knock interrupted Blake from his thoughts, he glanced up at the clock, seeing it was 10pm, he knew it would only be one person. The woman who had been in his thoughts every hour since the day he first met her.

He opened the door and she was standing there, her house was only a block away from him but her hair was damp, wet from the rain outside, like she had been outside but not long enough to get soaked.

“You’re wet.” He said, opening the door to let her in but she didn’t move, it was almost like she was paralysed in thought, unable to move. Her mind was spinning a thousand miles an hour, she couldn’t really remember going outside, she knew she needed fresh air but it’s like her feet had led her outside and down the block without her own knowledge.

“We kissed and we can’t ignore it any longer.” She said, lifting her head so that their eyes finally connected, it seemed like it was their first time really connecting since their kiss three days ago.

“I know.” He replied, it had been a few days of awkwardness but he had been waiting for her to figure it out before bringing it up again. She had left set quickly today and he knew it was so she could spend the evening thinking about them.

“It’s more awkward now than it was before. You’re so important to me Blake and not talking to you is absolutely killing me.” She said, they may have spent the last few days filming but they hadn’t really been them. She had been more with Pharrell and Adam and they had barely had any alone time.

“Come in.” He said, grabbing her hand and leading her into his temporary LA house, she took his arm wrapping it around her waist as they walked, her head leaning against his chest as she snuggled into him. She missed this. They had become so affectionate in their little courtship so far and 3 days without it had been like hell.

“I’ve missed you.” She said softly as she placed a soft kiss on his chest, before pulling away and seating herself on the lounge. He leant down, placing a tender kiss on her forehead before grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around her body. One thing he knew about Gwen Stefani was that she was constantly cold.

“I haven’t gone anywhere.” Blake replied as he sat beside her, pulling Gwen’s legs across his lap, a position they regularly sat in when talking late at night.

Gwen looked down, wringing her hands in her lap as she took in Blake’s words, it was true, she had slightly pushed him away since their kiss. She knew it was now or never and that they couldn’t ignore it any longer, things were changing between them.

“I had to wrap my head around what was happening between us. We’ve been pushing the lid for a while now, it was bound to happen.” They both knew she was right, their flirting had been out of control since basically their first meeting and in the past few weeks their hands had seemed to have a mind of their own. They had been spending so much time together since both their splits had happened and it was something they couldn’t ignore for much longer. It was bubbling at the surface.

“What do you want to do? We can’t ignore it and not talk about it any longer Gwen.” He said, the past few days of awkwardness was not something either one of them wanted to make permanent. Before anything, they were best friends first and they had both missed the daily texts and facetime calls they usually had.

“You’re my best friend and you’re so important to me, I don’t want to ruin what we have but I don’t want it to be awkward anymore.” Gwen said, reaching over and interlacing her hands with his. “I have the boys to think of.”

“Ok so where does this leave us?” Blake asked, his thumb rubbing circles on her hand, the notion calming her. She knew he was good with her boys, so that wasn’t an issue, it was up to her what happened next. 

“I think we should just go with the flow, I don’t want it to be awkward. I don’t want it to be ‘oh we kissed and now it’s awkward’ or ‘let’s not kiss because it will change things.’ I just want us to be us.” Gwen said, she didn’t want them to live in a constant state of what if or wondering if every move they made was okay. 

“So I can kiss you whenever I want?” Blake asked as he pulled Gwen closer to him, her body almost resting on his lap. She nodded softly and coyly as Blake’s hand rubbed up and down her jean clad legs. “Can I do more than kiss you?” He asked, a cheeky grin on his face. 

“How about you stop talking Cowboy?” Gwen asked as she leant in, connecting their mouths in a soft kiss. Their mouths moulding together instantly, their tongues meeting as she moved to straddle him, her legs going either side of him. “Thanks for giving me time to think this over.” She said after pulling away, her hands going to his unruly curls, her fingers running through them softly.

“I knew you’d come around and that I just had to let you be.” He replied, his hands resting on the ass he had come to love, the little outfits she had been wearing on set had been sending him insane. 

“I think, god this sounds so like, silly, but I feel this is the start of something special Blake.” She said, blushing softly at her words, knowing she was opening herself up a lot right now.

“I think this is the start of something very beautiful.” Little did they know, it was the start of everything.


	14. Are they a couple or aren't they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fics I had been working on so I pushed them together.  
> Enjoyyyyy

“I’m sorry.” Gwen said, hiding her face in embarrassment. She couldn’t move her hands off her face, couldn’t being the operative word, more like wouldn’t.  “Gwen, honey, its fine.” Blake said, kissing her forehead tenderly as he moved off top of her, laying down next to her and pulling her into his arms.

“It’s not, I’m mortified.” Gwen said finally moving her hands off her face and looking at Blake. “I feel stupid, I feel utterly stupid. I’m so sorry.” Blake hushed her by pulling Gwen’s body into his so he was hugging her. “Gwen, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for.” Blake felt horrible, he knew she was taking this to heart, she had told him on their first dinner date that she hadn’t been intimate with anyone besides her ex-husband in 20 years so naturally she was nervous tonight when they were taking their relationship to the next level.

“I so badly wanted tonight to go perfectly and now it’s completely ruined.” Gwen said as a tear fell out of her eye. “Nothing is ruined.” Blake said pulling Gwen in closer and kissing her lips softly. “I’m into this, I assure you, and I’m soooo into you. God, I like you so much but this is so new and different for me.” Gwen said, she didn’t want Blake to think for a second that she thought any different, it’s just that her body apparently hadn’t caught up to her brain.

“I’m so attracted to you.” Gwen said and Blake smiled, he knew that for sure, she was always groping him the minute he walked into her trailer on set, he also knew she had been putting pressure on herself for this night to be special. “Baby, you put so much pressure on yourself, I saw you prancing around in that bathroom for hours. You don’t need to put so much stress on this. It’s just me.” Blake said as Gwen rolled onto her back, sighing as her head hit the pillow.

“I’m trying not to, but it’s like, so hard for me, 20 years with one guy who made me feel like shit and I just don’t want you to be disappointed in me… with me.” Blake felt the air rush out of his lungs, how could Gwen not see she was the most beautiful women in the planet? “Gwen. Stefani. You are kidding me right? I could never be disappointed in ya.” He ran his hand over her cheek, cupping her face in his hand forcing her to look at him. “I am so into you, I can’t even put into words. Red lips. That stuff on your eyes. Bare face. Hair pulled up. Whatever, wherever, you always look so beautiful to me.” A tear dropped out of Gwen’s eyes at Blake’s kind words.

“Thank you.” Gwen said, her heart was soaring for this handsome man in her bed. “Hey, why don’t we switch on the tv, you show me more of those hot music clips of yours and we can snuggle and makeout.” Blake said as he grabbed the controller and pulled Gwen on to his lap, his hand going around her waist as their legs tangled together. “You are so good to me.” Gwen said as she pulled Blake’s hand into hers. Rubbing the spot where a wedding ring would be placed, she thought life couldn’t get any better than this. The night hadn’t turned out how she wanted to, but she had fallen more in love with Blake.

* * *

Gwen was drunk. And not even a little drunk but completely smashed off her face drunk, Blake had never seen her like this and he couldn’t take his eyes off her. He chuckled to himself as he saw her prancing around the room, she was in her element, surrounded by all her closest and oldest friends and a few new ones, the belle of the ball due to her absence. She hadn’t been social for months now, due to the divorce but she had decided to have a dozen or so of her closest Hollywood friends over and Blake could tell how happy it had made her.

Everyone wanted to talk to her, ask her about everything, about Blake, about filming, she loved seeing everyone, was happy to be around all her friends, but there was only one person on her mind. They weren’t together, not really, but he was hers. They hadn’t crossed any commitment lines per say but she had made it pretty well known to everyone in the room that he was off limits, not that the guy could take his eyes off her anyway. She danced over to him, having just finished a conversation with one of her girlfriends. He had been talking to Todd, a friendly face in the crowd, he had talked to some of her friends, been nervous about it and ended up mostly sticking to the guys in the room.

“My boys.” She said dramatically, throwing an arm around Blake’s lower back, her hand resting on his hip as she snuggled into his side, her favourite place to be. She had always been the affectionate one with her ex and she had never gotten it back, Blake on the other hand loved when Gwen was affectionate, welcomed it even.

“You are drunk little one.” He called her that sometimes, she was a tall woman but next to his height and without heels like she currently was, she was little. Petite and cute, and all his. He kissed her forehead lightly as she shook her head, attempting to deny the fact.

“Maybe you’re not drunk enough.” She said grinning brightly, giggling as she did so. “Toddy we need some more shots!” She said as she placed her empty glass on the table next to the trio. Her brother laughed before signalling a yes captain sign and leaving them alone.

“Shots?” Blake asked raising an eyebrow as he finished the end of his drink, only his third of the night.

“Shots!” She said stumbling a little, reclaiming her arm around him as his hand rubbed up and down her back, to anyone looking in, they looked like any other couple in the room, drunk in love, with only eyes for one another.

“I’m not going to tell you to take it easy Gwen, I never wanna be that guy, but I don’t want you to be sick. You’ve drunk a lot and the kids are back tomorrow night.” He said seriously and her heart grew double in size by the way he cared for her. He knew the kids schedule off the top of his head and Gwen had to bite back saying I love you to her handsome cowboy.  

“It’s okay. I’m good.” She said attempting to stand up straight and prove her sobriety. “And let’s not pretend you aren’t drinking that much so you can look after me.” She said raising an eyebrow, alerting him to the fact that she was onto him.

It was subconscious at first, stopping a few drinks ahead of her so he knew she was okay. Her ex had never had Gwen’s best interest at heart but Blake did. Sober Gwen was the friendliest person in the world, drunk Gwen was a whole other level. Tonight was all about meeting her friends and the last thing they both needed was for him to get really drunk and take her home with him. No matter how much he wanted to, they were still working out their relationship, taking it day by day and he definitely did not want to make a bad impression on her friends either. They were so important to Gwen and he owed all of them so much for helping her through her divorce when he hadn’t been there.

“Someone’s gotta look after you sunshine.” He said pretending to roll his eyes dramatically, as if it hurt him to be her knight in shining armour.

“You do look after me.” She said as she kissed his cheek softly. “Will you do one shot with me?” He chuckled at her request, how could he possibly refuse with the look she was giving him right now? He shook his head at her puppy dog eyes before nodding defiantly, allowing her to grab his hands and lead him over to the dining room table where most of her closest girlfriends were seated.

“Shots!” She said clapping her hands together, her happiness vibrating the room as he looked at her with stars in his eyes, she truly was a beautiful and happy human being. She shared his smile as she pushed him down into the empty chair, placing herself on his lap after he got situated.

“One.” He said holding up a finger as she giggled, pretending to grab a few for him. His hands wrapping around her hips to stabilize her, catching the eye of her best friend who raised her glass at the two, a smirk on her face.

“Yes yes one I heard you.” Gwen said shifting in his lap once more to grab the shot glasses from across the table.

“Gwen.” He growled out softly into her ear, only loud enough for her to hear, she was teasing him, he wasn’t sure if she was aware of it but if she moved her ass one more time he was going to have to sit for the rest of the night. Her giggle was enough confirmation that she knew exactly what she was doing to him.

“What?” She asked innocently as she turned in his arms slightly, facing him as she gave him the shot glass, clinking hers with his as she did so.

“Stop it.” He replied, tapping her ass slightly with his free hand.

“Mmmmm.” She hummed from the back of her throat as she shifted ever so slightly again to face the group, his hand gripping her hip in warning. “Ready everyone!” She counted down, everyone downing their shots per her countdown. It burned the absolute shit out of her throat and before she could even think, he had passed her his glass of water to chase it with. “Thank you.” She said as she passed it back to him, her back pressing into his chest as she did so.

She knew that he knew what she was doing, claiming him in front of everyone, it wasn’t like all her girlfriends in some form hadn’t heard about her and Blake’s relationship. She had spent many nights on FaceTime with Sophie and Jen discussing the pros and cons to starting something up, to giving into her feelings and all that came with it. She knew she was being brazen tonight, normally she held back a lot more, she wasn’t sure if it was because she felt the most like herself when she was around her friends. Or if it was the alcohol. Or the way he had stopped drinking to look after her, she wasn’t sure, but she knew as the minutes ticked by that she was falling deeper and deeper for Blake. He was currently in conversation with one of her oldest girlfriends, she could hear him being grilled and she chuckled to herself at her friend’s questions. Sipping on the water Blake had just passed back to her, she settled further back into his warmth, using her spare hand to pull his hand from her waist around to her front, interlacing their fingers and resting them on her stomach. She felt him place a quick and soft kiss to the base of the back of her neck, his lips brushing some of the fallen curls from her loose bun. His way of telling her that her movements were okay before he fell back into conversation. She was happy, her friends were here, she didn’t have to get up early in the morning, her boys were coming home tomorrow night, but most importantly, she had him with her. She wasn’t sure where there relationship was going but what she did know was that she had never felt this way before and she was going to do absolutely everything she could to hold onto it.


End file.
